kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 12 (Flash Series)
Space Kinder A.K.A Space Kindergarten is the twelfth episode of the new 2014 edition of Keroro Gunso, labelled Keroro. Characters *Sergeant Keroro *Private Second Class Tamama *Corporal Giroro *Sergeant Major Kururu *Lance Corporal Dororo *Shin Keroro *Tomosu Hinohara (Cameo) *Fuyuki Hinata (Cameo) *Natsumi Hinata (Minor role) *Aki Hinata (Cameo) *Momoka Nishizawa (Minor role) *Mutsumi (Cameo) *Koyuki Azumaya (Cameo) *Angol Mois *Clay Monster (Debut) *Tamama's Friends (Minor Role) Story The episode begins with Keroro telling Giroro that to do this mission he would have to wear the clothes as well. Giroro than appears in kindergarten clothing as Natsumi Hinata sees Giroro's outfit. Later on Angol Mois, Shin Keroro, Kururu, Dororo and Keroro are shown in a classroom (Also wearing the kindergarten outfits.) Mois questions why they are dressed like this as Keroro says that most children start out in kindergarten than they grow up as fine young man and get good jobs. Natsumi than appears holding Giroro and telling Mois that she will be back later to pick him up, Mois accepts him as she calls everyone for attendance, to which they reply (Giroro embarrassed about his situation.) Mois begins the first lesson which is singing a song. The images with the song show Keroro making business with a weird purple figure, Keroro popping out of his own head and Keroro turning down money from the Purple figure. The second lesson soon begins as it is weapon training. Keroro and Giroro are shown shooting guns, as Shin has built a robot out of cardboard. The third lesson is hand to hand combat training as Tamama and Dororo fight, with Giroro and Keroro watching. The fourth lesson begins as Keroro, Shin, and Tamama are shown building a Clay Monster, Kururu is shown watching from afar and Dororo is worried about building it. The fifth lesson is nap time as everyone is shown to be asleep except for Tamama. He is worried about the day almost being over. When it is 12:09 Mois is holding a bazooka as she shoots it at the Keroro Platoon, who wake up immediately. Keroro later talks about how much memories it brings him and how he is happy the day is almost over, Tamama is seen alone in the corner. A growl is heard as Kururu appears to have brought the clay monster to life. The Keroro Platoon attack it, while Tamama is still seen sitting alone as he remembers his time in Kindergarten. It is revealed that he never had anyone to pick him up early, so when his friends left he was alone. A sweet voice snaps Tamama out of his trance as he sees Momoka Nishizawa, she says that it is time to go home, Tamama is amazed as he says Momoka's name in surprise, Momoka nods in response as she helps Tamama up. She is later seen walking away as Tamama waves goodbye to his friends. Meanwhile, everyone else is still fighting the Clay Monster as Keroro wonders when everyone else is going to come and pick them up, Mois says in a little bit as Keroro screams for them to hurry up. Near the entrance, Natsumi is seen smiling, Aki is shown to be confused, Fuyuki is horrified, Tomosu and Koyuki are just as shocked and Mutsumi is seen smiling as well. Shin appears near the entrance jumping and laughing in joy. Differences Note: The File is mainly focused on the chapter 183, so the differences noted will be about that chapter. *In manga Shin Keroro is not introduced in this chapter. *In manga Kitten makes a cameo, while in Keroro she don't appear and all references to her are removed. *In the manga Kururu built the robot made of the cartons, while in Keroro Shin Keroro built it. *In the manga the kindergarten classroom is in the Hinata Household, while in Keroro it is in an entirely different building. * In Keroro Tamama tries to talk with Keroro, and Mois questions about Kururu's sleeping face. * In Keroro Aki, Fuyuki, Natsumi, Mutsumi, Koyuki and Tomosu appear near the end of the episode to pick up their Keronian partners, but in manga Aki and the others are absent and Fuyuki and Natsumi didn't come to pick them up. Trivia *Fuyuki, Aki, Mutsumi, Koyuki and Tomosu made cameo appearances in this episode, except Myou Kaneami who didn't appear. *This episode is based on the chapter 183. *While all the characters at the end appear to pick up their Keronian partners, Aki is also seen, despite the fact she doesn't have a Keronian partner. Errors * When Natsumi is shown holding Giroro his sign on his uniform is shown to be missing. * During the first song image and the last one, Keroro's stomach is cut half way. * When Tamama's friends are shown they do not have any tadpole tails. Category:Episodes Category:Keroro Flash Series